When carrying out activities, people may need tools, items, or other equipment, be it for a professional activity, for a repair job, or for leisure. People may also need tools, items, or other equipment for travel activities or to just take to a meeting, such as a personal computer or a beamer. In some cases, people have developed checklists in order to not forget items required for accomplishing a task or performing an activity. Few things are more frustrating for a person than arriving at an event location to start an activity only to realize that he or she has forgotten an important item to bring to the location.
Accordingly, people have developed organizational and partially technical instruments in order to not forget important items for an activity, including radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags attached to physical items. However, maintaining often complex and long lists of items equipped with a RFID tag required for a special activity can be burdensome and time consuming.